


A Moment to Ourselves

by adolescentGambino (childishGambino)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Synesthesia, Xeno, if you want them to be tentabulges just pretend they're constantly thrashing around, pretty much exactly what you'd expect from terezi with a red ladydick in her mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishGambino/pseuds/adolescentGambino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is feeling a little unloved on her trip through the Furthest Ring. Who better to brighten her day up than a cheerful fairy friend decked head to toe in her favorite color?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Ourselves

In a dimly lit room hidden away in some obscure corner of the meteor, Terezi Pyrope sat in a pile of dismembered scalemates, brooding. The meteor had just passed into yet another dreambubble, but she was in no mood to explore it; the world of the living haunted her with wasted possibilities enough, and seeing more would do nothing to help. And so she sat, alone, no company save for the now familiar weight of inadequacy and guilt, until her pity party was rudely interrupted by another guest.

Sensing their presence, Terezi took a sniff of the air, detecting a blurry patch of dark red from the door, the distinct shade of a time player. “Dave?”

“Close,” answered the visitor in a familiar female voice, “but not quite.”

Terezi suddenly perked up. “Aradia?” she correctly guessed. “What are you doing here?”

Aradia slowly approached the pile. “Well, I was in this dreambubble when I saw the meteor approaching, and I decided I should pay my living friends a visit.” She stopped a few feet in front of Terezi, looking down at her. “What are you doing here? Don’t you want to explore?”

“And go talk to a bunch of dead friends?” Terezi sighed, turning her head away. “Not really in the mood, thanks.”

“What’s wrong?” Aradia asked. She was close enough that Terezi could smell her dark red lips drooping into a frown.

“Nothing,” Terezi answered. “Well, nothing compared to an indestructible demon trying to destroy all of existence, anyway.”

Aradia let out a little laugh. “Well, a lot of things are nothing compared to that.” She glanced to Terezi’s side. “Mind if I join you?”

Terezi blinked, cocking an eyebrow vaguely in Aradia’s direction. “If you really want,” she said, shifting over in the pile and patting the empty space next to her. “Misery loves company, I guess.”

Rather than respond to that last comment, Aradia simply turned around and flopped gently into the pile, taking a moment to nestle in. “So really, what’s wrong?” she asked, turning over to look at Terezi.

“Oh, it’s just... personal stuff,” Terezi replied, crossing her arms defensively. “Well, interpersonal stuff, I guess.”

“With Karkat?” Aradia assumed.

Terezi sighed. “Kind of. But honestly, I screwed things up with him a long time ago.” She rubbed her hands up onto her forearms, head drooping a little into her shoulders. “I was going out with Dave for a while, but... well, that ended just recently.”

Aradia gasped quietly, giving Terezi a sympathetic look. “Terezi, I’m so sorry,” she said, placing a shoulder on the blind girl’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“It’s... complicated,” Terezi answered hesitantly. “Irreconcilable cultural differences, I guess.”

“Well, I’m really sorry to hear that.” Aradia slid her arm around Terezi to rub her back. “I’m sure it had nothing to do with you personally.”

Terezi glanced over at her. “Are you really? Because I’m not so certain.” She let out a deep sigh, bowing her head. “I think there might be something wrong with me. Maybe I’m just a bad person.”

Aradia sat up, grabbing Terezi’s other shoulder with her other hand. “That’s not true!” she assured the tealblood, shaking her a little. “You’re not a bad person! You’re a great person!”

“Well, whatever it is,” Terezi said, still looking dejected, “I don’t think I’m cut out for redrom. And even if I was, I don’t have many options left. Dave and Karkat are out, I barely ever see Kanaya or Rose, and Gamzee...” She grimaced, head shrinking into her shoulders further. “Well, I’ve burned all my bridges here. At least among the land of the living.”

“Well...” Aradia started, hesitating a moment, then took a deep breath. “You haven’t burned all of your bridges yet.”

Terezi blinked, then turned her head toward the maroonblood, giving her a curious sniff. “What do you mean?”

Aradia turned her head away bashfully, mouth curled up in a nervous grin. “Well, I don’t know how much this helps, but... I used to have the biggest crush on you back when I was alive.”

“You did?” Terezi asked disbelievingly, turning her head fully to the other girl, trying to smell if she was being genuine.

“Yeah, I mean...” She crossed her arms, still looking away from Terezi, as a scarlet blush had begun to darken her cheeks. “You were always a good friend, and really cool and smart and stuff. And you really cared about me and my friends, even though we should’ve just been a bunch of lowbloods to you.” She raised her head, looking Terezi in her scarred eyes. “You even tried to avenge me after Vriska killed me. Would a bad person do that?”

“Maybe not,” Terezi admitted.

“Why did you do that, anyway?” Aradia asked. “You didn’t have to, you know.”

“I know I didn’t. But...” Terezi looked away, blushing a little herself. “Well, I cared about you.”

Aradia smiled. “And you still do, right?”

Terezi turned back to Aradia. “Yeah, sure I do!”

“Well, the truth is...” Aradia closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “My feelings haven’t really changed either.”

Terezi’s mouth hung open for a moment as she processed what she was hearing. “Wait, you mean you...”

“Yeah,” Aradia said, shifting a little closer to Terezi in the pile.

“Well, I mean I... I might...” Terezi gulped, then suddenly shook her head. “But what about you and Equius?”

Aradia rolled her eyes. “I was never serious about the thing with Equius. I never would’ve even kissed him if I wasn’t dead.”

The blush on Terezi’s face was only growing brighter. “Well, okay,” she stammered, “but what about you and Sollux? I mean he’s... er, I guess he has the thing with... sorry, I mean, I’m not--”

“Terezi.” Aradia silenced the tealblood with a finger across her lips. “Forget about everyone else for a minute. Right now, all that matters is you. Because you matter, Terezi.”

“Well, you matter too, Aradia,” Terezi replied almost reflexively.

Aradia laughed softly. “Then maybe we should just take a moment for ourselves.”

Terezi smiled, and that alone would’ve been enough for Aradia. “Yeah. Maybe we should.”

The girls’ faces had already grown suspiciously close during their time in the pile, so when Terezi leaned over to kiss Aradia, neither was really surprised. Terezi was a sloppy kisser, trying to run the tip of her tongue over Aradia’s ruby red lips as much as possible, but Aradia stifled her efforts by thrusting her own tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Terezi shifted in the pile to get on top of Aradia, their bodies rubbing against each other for a moment before she stabilized herself on her hands and knees. She gave Aradia’s tongue a playful bite, getting an annoyed grunt from her, but as a bit of maroon blood got mixed into the kiss, Terezi shuddered, melting on top of Aradia.

After a while, Terezi got greedy again, her tongue tracing Aradia’s upper lip, but Aradia pushed her away. She gave Terezi an annoyed glare. “You’re a very inconsiderate kisser, you know that?”

“Hehe, sorry,” Terezi replied, though her grin didn’t do much to validate the sincerity of her apology. “But your lips taste good. And your blood tastes even better.”

Anyone else would probably be disturbed by that remark, but Aradia was unimpressed. “No more biting,” she sternly demanded, nursing the tip of her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Terezi blew a raspberry at her. “Fine, lame.” She leaned back down and began kissing Aradia once more. As she did, she lifted her right hand and cupped it over Aradia’s breast, giving it a gentle knead through the fabric of her god tier attire. Aradia moaned into Terezi’s mouth, but made no effort to remove the offending extremity, so Terezi continued. While she did, Aradia reached her hands around Terezi and slid them down her back, stopping to rest them on her curvaceous rear. She gave it a firm squeeze, and Terezi broke out of the kiss with a surprised “Ah!” Aradia gave her a wry grin, and Terezi just laughed, leaning down again to position her tongue back in its proper place in Aradia’s mouth.

Soon, Terezi’s hand slipped off of Aradia’s breast and began to trail down her torso. As it dipped below her waist, it brushed against an unusual protrusion, and Aradia gasped, breaking out of the kiss.

Terezi looked at her curiously. “Aradia, what’s this? There’s something in your pants.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know what it could be,” Aradia replied, smirking at Terezi mischievously. “I guess you’ll just have to investigate.”

“I think you’re right,” Terezi agreed, her grin widening. “And I’ll take that little remark as consent to a search.”

She slipped her thumbs under the waistband of Aradia’s pants and slowly pulled them down, Aradia taking a sharp breath as they slid over her bulge. Underneath she was wearing a pair of lacy dark red panties with brighter red Time symbol on the front, though it was currently quite distorted, as the flexible fabric of the garment was stretched over Aradia’s package.

Terezi took an appreciative whiff. “Wow, god tier clothes are something, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Aradia said, biting her lip.

Licking her lips, Terezi hooked her fingers into the crotch of the panties, and Aradia took a deep breath as she carefully pulled them off, revealing her erect bone bulge. It was decently sized, just a hair under six inches long, and the same shade of dark red as her lips.

“Aradia, your bulge smells delicious,” Terezi told her, taking another sniff.

Aradia flashed a nervous smile. “Why don’t you try tasting it, then?”

Terezi grinned, then crawled backwards to put her head at the same level as Aradia’s crotch. After taking a breath, she bent down and stuck the tip of her tongue to the base of Aradia’s bulge. Aradia gasped, then outright moaned as Terezi dragged her tongue up the bottom of her member. By the time she reached the tip, a little bead of red precum had welled up there, and Terezi eagerly licked it up, Aradia’s bulge bouncing a little as Terezi’s tongue let go of it.

“So how is it?” Aradia asked, voice a little unsteady. “I know it’s a little darker than your favorite shade, but...”

“Oh, no, it’s delicious!” Terezi looked up and assured her. “Its not as sweet, but it’s a lot richer. Like dark chocolate compared to the regular kind. A little heady, actually!” Maybe it would’ve been more accurate to say it was like red wine compared to grape juice, but Terezi had more important things on her mind than correcting herself.

Terezi smiled nervously up at Aradia, baring a mouthful of sharp teeth. “May I?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Aradia told her. “But still no biting.”

“Of course,” Terezi said with a little cackle. She licked her lips once more, then pressed her lips around Aradia’s bulge and pushed her head down onto it. Aradia drew another sharp breath, and she moaned once again as Terezi’s tongue played against the underside of her shaft. Terezi began to moan a little herself; the succulent burgundy taste of Aradia was overwhelming her taste buds, and with the blend of that and the real taste of Aradia’s sex, she was starting to get off quite a bit herself.

Aradia reached down and gripped Terezi’s hair in her hands. “Mmmm, yes,” she moaned, bucking up a little into the pleasing moisture of Terezi’s mouth. Terezi could feel more of Aradia’s fluids accumulating as she bobbed her head up and down, and she was starting to get embarrassingly turned on. Her own bone bulge had emerged from its sheath inside her pants, and she rubbed her legs together, trying to apply some friction to it. She let out a frustrated grunt as she continued to service Aradia, who grinned as she lightly pushed Terezi’s head onto and off of her glistening member.

Just when Terezi thought she couldn’t be any more overstimulated, Aradia briefly removed her hands from her hair, then firmly grasped her long, straight horns, slowly rubbing her palms around them. That was too much for Terezi to handle. She mumbled a “fuck” into Aradia’s bulge as she reached down to rub her own, palming it through the fabric of her pants. Her oral ministrations quickly took on a frantic pace, and Aradia’s breath hitched as the intensity of her stimulation increased.

“Fuck, Terezi...” Aradia couldn’t help but be short of breath as she watched Terezi service her. The teal-blooded girl had worked herself into a mess, hungrily sucking on her bulge. She was getting off on it, Aradia could tell, and not just from the hand she was furiously stroking against her own clothed bulge, as a teal stain in her pants had begun to grow from her nook as well. She didn’t need to be a psionic to feel just how much Terezi was enjoying this. The thought of it just made the physical pleasure Terezi was giving her bring her closer to climax that much faster, and she rubbed her hands around Terezi’s horns to show her appreciation..

As the heat in her hips built to a peak, Aradia knew she wouldn’t last much longer. “Terezi, I’m gonna... I’m... ah!” With a final buck of her hips, she came into Terezi’s mouth. As the first discharge of red genetic material splashed onto Terezi’s tongue, she pulled herself off of Aradia with a loud moan, and she wobbled on her knees as a discharge of her own teal genetic material from her nook stained her pants even further. With her hands suddenly free, Aradia reached down to stroke her bulge, finishing off her orgasm and shooting a few more gobs of cum onto Terezi’s face in the process. After a moment of stillness, she slumped back down into the pile, completely spent. Terezi continued to hold herself up on her three limbs, albeit a little shakily, and removed the fourth from her bulge to wipe Aradia’s genetic material off her face. She held it under her nose and took a long drag, then quickly lapped it up off her fingers.

“Wow,” Aradia said, breathing heavily. “That was...” She looked down at Terezi. “Terezi, did you cum from that?”

Terezi laughed nervously, a teal blush lighting up her face. “Um, yeah...”

Aradia blinked. “Seriously? Without even...”

“I may have, uh...” Terezi rubbed the back of her neck. “Understated the effect that your, um... color had on me. Heh.”

That seemed to be good enough for Aradia, as she slumped her head back into the pile. She briefly contemplated the fact that she brought Terezi to climax without even really touching her, and the idea wasn’t making her bare nook any drier.

Terezi smelled the trickle of red coming from Aradia’s other organ almost instantly. “Hmmm, your nook hasn’t gotten much love in all this.” She bent down to remedy the situation, but Aradia stopped her with a gentle palm against her forehead.

“And neither has your bulge,” Aradia pointed out to her. “Take your pants off.”

Terezi eagerly complied, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down with a quick tug. Underneath, she was wearing a pair of scalemate-patterned boxers, tented out by her bulge and stained teal from her nook. She quickly pulled them down as well, her member bouncing up to attention as she did, then kicked both of the soiled garments off her feet. Aradia grinned and beckoned her with a single finger, and Terezi crawled up to meet her face-to-face. As she did, she pulled Aradia’s hoodie up over her chest, and she grinned as she took a sniff of the lacy dark red bra covering her sizable rumble spheres. 

As Terezi pulled the hem of the hoodie up to Aradia’s armpits, she suddenly frowned. “I guess there’s no way I’m getting this thing off, huh?” she asked, reaching up to give one of the other girl’s large, curled horns a rub.

Aradia let out a little gasp at the touch. “Figure something out,” she ordered Terezi, snaking her own hands under the tealblood’s shirt to unbutton her bra. Terezi got the idea, sliding her hands around Aradia’s back and undoing her bra, then pushing it up to bare her breasts.

“That’s better,” Terezi said, voice slurring a little. She caressed the soft flesh of Aradia’s bosom in both hands, eliciting a moan from her. She licked her lips, then bent down and thrust her tongue into Aradia’s half-open mouth, engaging her in another sloppy kiss. There was an unfamiliar tang to the usual taste of Terezi’s tongue, which Aradia quickly realized was the taste of her own genetic material. She shuddered into Terezi’s mouth.

As the two broke out of the kiss, Terezi grinned, her teeth still stained a little red. “Like the way you taste, miss wild cherry fairy?”

Aradia giggled. “Not bad, actually,” she said, the began to pull up Terezi’s top. “Now get this shirt off and fuck me already.”

“Hehehe,” Terezi cackled, “as you wish.” She took her hands off Aradia’s chest to pull her shirt and bra off, then tossed them both aside. Aradia took a moment to admire all the little details of Terezi’s now-naked body: the sharp angles of her upper body, so much different from Aradia’s own willowy features; the light sag of her breasts, soft and round and only a little smaller than her own; and the wide, dramatic curves of her waist as her angular features gave way to generous hips and smooth, silky thighs.

Terezi took a deep breath of her partner, trying to get a clearer picture of her. She placed her hands on Aradia’s hips and lined her engorged bone bulge up with Aradia’s waiting nook. Before Terezi began, she looked up at the other girl. A fruitless gesture, but one Aradia still knew the meaning of. “You ready?”

“Yeah, just do it already,” Aradia answered with an eager nod.

After taking a moment to cackle at the other girl’s impatience, Terezi thrust her hips forward, plunging her bulge into Aradia’s nook, earning a sharp gasp from the maroonblood. She quickly pulled out, looking a little concerned, but Aradia worked her arms around and grabbed Terezi by the butt, pushing her back in. Terezi continued pumping her hips, though not quite as quickly, and Aradia let out a little grunt with each push.

“I think I smell blood,” Terezi observed, sniffing the air. “Is this your first time?”

Aradia looked at her quizzically, half wondering how to explain, and half curious as to how Terezi could even tell the difference between her bodily fluids. “Kind of? Not really. It’s a god tier thing.”

Terezi grinned wickedly. “Oh, interesting...”

She’d slowed down a little too much for Aradia’s tastes, so she pulled the tealblood back into her, giving her butt a firm squeeze in the process. “Focus,” she spat out through a moan.

“Okay, okay,” Terezi complied, moving her arms off Aradia’s hips and sticking them down by her sides. From her new position, she began fucking her a little more vigorously, and Aradia groaned at the increased pace. Terezi didn’t have the longest bulge, but it was thick, and Aradia could feel it stretching the tight walls of her nook with every thrust. Terezi could already tell she was enjoying it from the fluids she was stirring up in Aradia’s cunt, but the girl decided to show a little more appreciation by gently kneading the soft flesh of her ass.

Terezi grunted, biting her lip a little. “God, Aradia, you’re so tight...” As she continued pounding Aradia’s nook with her stiff bulge, her scent was drawn to the dark red nubs of her breasts, bouncing back and forth as Terezi fucked her. She took her right hand off the floor and grabbed one of the spheres with it, rolling her thumb over the nipple. Aradia let out a breathy moan, and once Terezi was sure she could support herself, she moved her other hand up to do the same with the other breast.

“Mnnn, oh god, Terezi,” Aradia moaned loudly as the tealblood played with her breasts. Her seedflap had begun trying to close over her nook, but it was impaired by Terezi’s continuous thrusts, succeeding only in making the heat in Aradia’s loins build even more. The added pressure made Terezi thrust harder and faster, her rock-hard bulge pounding into Aradia’s g-spot again and again, and she could hardly speak, alternating between loud moans and desperate breaths. She was flushed red down to her chest, and Terezi buried her head in the crook of Aradia’s neck to take in her scent, licking her throat and giving it the occasional nibble. “No... no biting,” Aradia reminded her, though she wouldn’t really mind if Terezi did bite her. In the overstimulated state she was in, she might not even notice.

Aradia was desperately squeezing Terezi’s ass, but as she approached her climax, she moved her right hand down and thrust three of her fingers into her nook. “Ah!” Terezi screamed, jerking her head back, and Aradia continued thrusting her fingers into the dripping opening in time with her own penetrations. Terezi panted desperately, her eyes rolling into the back of her head to reveal their unscarred yellow edges. She tried to retaliate by grabbing Aradia’s bulge, now fully erect again, but it was too late. Aradia felt Terezi’s bulge swelling inside her, and it was only moments before she would come.

“Aradia, I’m... ah!” With two final powerful thrusts, Terezi reached her limit, shooting burst after burst of her cum into Aradia’s overworked nook. As she did, Aradia came as well, and she could feel her own generic material flooding into her cunt. Terezi collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily of her scarlet musk. As her bulge shrank down to its usual size, Aradia’s seedflap pressed down tightly upon it, sealing the combination of their genetic fluids in her nook. Once she’d composed herself, Terezi withdrew her bulge completely, stained a mixture of turquoise and crimson, and Aradia’s seedflap pressed down to seal her nook completely.

“Fuck, that was good,” Aradia said breathlessly. The fullness in her abdomen was unusually satisfying, but she knew she couldn’t hold the slurry for long. “Do you... do you have a pail?”

Terezi groaned. “No, I don’t.” They both lie still for a moment, pondering what to do, when a devious grin broke out on the tealblood’s face. “But even if we did... why let all that genetic material go to waste?”

Aradia stared at her for a moment. “You don’t mean...” Before she could complete her thought, though, Terezi was already sliding down her chest, stopping with her head at Aradia’s closed nook. “Terezi, you can’t,” Aradia said, looking down at her. “It’s too much.”

Terezi licked her lips. “Just watch me.” She bent forward and licked Aradia’s seedflap, and Aradia groaned, opening it reflexively. As the floodgates opened, the genetic material began to spill from her nook, but Terezi acted quickly, pressing her mouth around the opening and greedily lapping up the fluids. The familiar turquoise and decadent maroon, with just a hint of Aradia’s blood, combined into an intoxicating cocktail, and Terezi moaned in unabashed bliss as she gulped it down. Aradia’s walls were still raw from the pounding they’d just received, and she shuddered almost painfully as Terezi’s tongue licked her folds clean. 

Finally, the last of the fluids had been drained from Aradia’s nook, and she rose from out of the girl’s legs. She looked up at her, giving her a satisfied grin, white teeth stained a mixture of red and teal. Aradia couldn’t help but laugh a little at her goofy smile, and Terezi gave her a dirty look in response, then crawled up next to her on the pile, nestling against her. Aradia leaned over to kiss her, making sure to lick some of the slurry from her teeth.

“I wish you could taste it the same way I could,” Terezi told her as their mouths parted.

“Yeah, me too,” Aradia said. “But I’ll admit, it does taste a little better with yours mixed in.”

Terezi grinned. “Then we’ll just have to mix them more often.”

She reached down to grab Aradia’s still-hard bulge, and Aradia gasped at the contact. “Maybe later,” she told Terezi. Even if her bulge was ready for another round, the rest of her body was too exhausted to do anything but lie down.

“Fair enough,” Terezi said, releasing the other girl’s member. She turned away from her, lying face up in the pile for a moment, then suddenly looked over at her discarded clothing, sitting in a pile a few feet away, and still quite stained. “I should probably go get some pants.”

She made a motion to get up, but Aradia wrapped an arm around her. “Not right now,” she insisted. “Our moment isn’t done yet.”

Terezi laughed. “Well, you’re the time player here, so I guess you would know.”

Aradia smiled. “Exactly.”

Terezi wrapped her arms around Aradia as well, and the two pressed their foreheads together, laying in the pile a while longer. Even after their moment was over, they could still steal a few more from the darkness of the Furthest Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> And lo, I saw that there was no smutty fanfiction focused on Aradia/Terezi, and I said, "This will not do." And on the eighth day, I wrote the Aradia/Terezi smutty fanfic, and I saw that it was good. Or at least I think it's good. This is only my second time writing smut, and my first time writing it with two characters actually physically interacting with each other, so please let me know if it's up to snuff! Wait, not snuff, just smut. You know what I mean.


End file.
